Rukh
Rukh was a male Noghri who worked as an assassin for Grand Admiral Thrawn during the Galactic Civil War. He is a scary dude, almost as scary as Berserker as since he is verticly challengs he can fit under your bed. In Thrawn's Service. Rukh served Thrawn during the Galactic civil war. He hunted Ezra Bridger and his fellow rebel Jai kell on Lothal. He later got some Pizza to hone his senses and attacked bridger and kell again with an electrostaff. His speeder was destroyed leaving him stranded until Governer Pryce picked him up and took him back to Thrawn to be spanked. Thrawn didn't want to spank a loyal warrior so Pryce did it instead. She Is screwed now as you should never slap a Noghri anywhere. Kinda feel bad for Rukh now. He was later dispatched to hunt and capture Rebel pilots that had been shot down over the Capital of Lothal. H was able to capture the Leader, Hera Syndulla and brought her back to the dome with Pryce for an interrogation. Hera was brutally tortured by being calmly jolted with electricity and being poked with a needle by a ball droid. She was later saved by her jedi lover, Kanan Jarrus. Rukh chased Kanan and attacked him with his electrostaff. The two had a quick duel over a drunken Hera before Kanan used the force to push Rukh off the roof. He survived but Hera and her new boyfriend escaped on handgliders. Despite Rukh failing to secure Hera, Kanan was killed in a fuel explosion so the day was not lost. Thrawn contacted Pryce to demand why she was celebrating as the fuel she blew up to kill Kanan was what Thrawn needed to build his TIE Defenders. He then told Rukh to give Pryce the hardest spank the Noghri could do. Rukh enjoyed that. Rukh later chased Zeb Orrelios and Sabine Wren but was beat up by Zeb and has his unconscious body painted on by Sabine before being pushed back to the Lothal capital. Rukh should have considered a different job. He was later part of the attack on the Lothal Rebel base but was stopped when Ezra unleashed Wolves on the imperials. A white wolf attacked rukh grabbing his neck and flinging the assassin of a cliff. Rukh survived that and escaped the base and the wolves by flying a leftover Impiral Gunship towards the Impiral dome. He told Thrawn about the Rebels plan to sheild the city and fly the dome over the sea with all of Lothal Impiral forces in it and blow it up. Thrawn then told Rukh to prevent the activation on the shield. How could he mess that up? . Zeb was already there so Rukh shoved him down onto the genarators and lept down to finish his rival off. Zeb clamped the wires to Rukhs leg, trapping him. Zeb then told Hera to activate the shield and lept clear. The genartors fired up and Rukh was fried to death. Zeb gave Thrawn a call and told him that his assassin was no more. Personality And Traits Rukh was apparently skilled hunter. Funny, he seemed to fail to get the main charcters most of the time. He hated Zeb. It's beacause of Zeb that he's dead. Category:Bad guys Category:Scary things Category:Evil Category:Monsters